


The End is the Beginning

by swordsandshields15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsandshields15/pseuds/swordsandshields15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If True Love's Kiss was the beginning of the real curse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short angsty one shot that popped into my head and broke my heart. It's also a shout out to all of y'all amazing fanfic writers who have given these two amazing characters an infinite amount of times to fall in love. Y'all are the real MVPs! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave me some feedback in the comments!

The End is the Beginning

Emma’s hands clutched Regina’s hips, pulling the brunette closer as their mouths opened to deepen the kiss. Regina moaned, and she tangled her hands in Emma’s hair. Their tongues met, sliding over each other, exploring the warmth of the others’ mouth. The pulse of light radiated out from the kiss, breaking the curse of Dark One’s hold over Emma. The two women broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily with lust and shock.

And then the memories flooded back. Images of a thousand different lives, a hundred different lands and times, but always ending the same: Emma and Regina. They remembered, relived, each lifetime in that moment in less than a heartbeat. Every first meeting. Every moment spent fighting: over Henry, for Henry, for each other. Every first understanding. Every first flutter of love. And every last moment before they were ripped apart to begin again.

Emma's eyes widened, a sob exploding from her. She reached for Regina. “No! Please, not again!”

Regina pulled the blonde into her arms, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of her true love. “Shhhh, Emma. It’s okay,” she murmured through her own tears. “We’ll find a way next time. We will beat this.”

“Regina,” Emma said as she pulled back to make eye contact, “I will never give up. I will-“

Regina pulled her into another kiss, softer this time, as they felt the magic building around them. She whispered against Emma’s lips as the curse descended.

“Always find me.”


End file.
